


Neo Nation

by LittleWooseok



Series: K-pop Mafia AU's [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Torture, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Crossdressing, Drug Use, Forced Crossdressing, Gun Violence, M/M, Mafia NCT, Multi, Original Character(s), Parent/Child Incest, Prostitution, Sexual Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWooseok/pseuds/LittleWooseok
Summary: What happens when an elite mafia family meet the one and only person that could end the country with only his fist and his damaged mind.
Series: K-pop Mafia AU's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079759
Kudos: 1





	Neo Nation

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by some accounts on tumblr such as mafia-nct, spiritsuga, nctmafiaest2016, and vvshere. It is also inspired by Class of lies.

Taeyong - Boss/Mr. Lee 

Taeil - Mr. Moon/Mothman

Johnny - Javelin

Yuta - NightShade

Kun - Keno

Doyoung - Daeshim

Ten - Torture 

Jaehyun - Jeong-hoon

Winwin - Shing

Jungwoo - Joochan

Lucas - Wing

Mark - Morven

XiaoJun - Xenial

Hendery - Hongxi

Renjun - Renshu

Jeno - Jester

Haechan - Hyun-sik

Jaemin - Jung

YangYang - YinxTwo

Shotaro - Sango

Sungchan - Sung-hee

Chenle - Chunhua

Jisung - Ji-hoon

Yoon-Soo - Yujin


End file.
